Analyze human tumors for adenovirus and herpesvirus-specific DNA sequences. Apply the technology of restriction enzymes to attempt to obtain better DNA probes for herpesvirus in human cancer. Conduct studies on the mechanism of virus replication and cell transformation of human adenoviruses.